World 2
World 2-1: カムラン半島 Cam Ranh Peninsula | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 120 | code = カ号迎撃戦 (Operation Ka - Interception) | text = カムラン半島付近に遊弋する敵艦隊を捕捉、これを迎撃せよ！ There is an enemy fleet patrolling off the Cam Ranh Peninsula. Intercept them! }} Stage Guide Tips * This is a good place to finish Bw2 (20 CV/CVL) since all end nodes consist of 2-3 CV/CVL in every enemy's fleet composition allowing you to finish it in at most 10 runs while possibly finishing your Bd7 (5 Bosses) along the way. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 150 | code = 柳輸送作戦 (Weeping Willow Transport Tactics) | text = 敵艦隊を排除し、バシー島に集積されたボーキサイト資材を輸送せよ！ Eliminate the enemy fleet and transport bauxite from Bashi Island! }} Stage Guide * 70% chance Node E to F (Boss Node) if fleet contains one or more of the following: CV, CVL, or AV. * 70% chance Node E to G (Transport Node) otherwise. * Armored Carriers like Taihou , Shoukaku Kai Ni A and [[Zuikaku |'Zuikaku Kai Ni A']] don't count as regular or light carriers for the specific E to F routing, which is one of the few rare exceptions in-game. Tips A perfect place for low level HQ Admiral to catch some BB class; just make sure you have at least 2 CV(L) loaded with torpedo and fighter Aircraft. The fastest route & easy way to clear quest: * Daily: Bd5, Bd6, Bd7 * Weekly: Bw3, Bw4 Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Bay | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 200 | code = 01号作戦 (Operation I-Go) | text = オリョール海に進出し、敵通商破壊艦隊を排除して、海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Enter Orel Bay and destroy the enemy transport fleet while protecting our own supply lines! }} Stage Guide * 70% chance for Node C to D if fleet contains CV(L) or AV; otherwise, it's random. * 70% chance for Node E to G (Boss node) if fleet contains AV; otherwise, it's random. * 70% chance for Node I to J if fleet contains CL; otherwise, it's random. * Conclusion for chance to go to boss node: ** 37.5% chance if fleet doesn't contain CV(L) or AV ** 42.5% chance if fleet contains CV(L) ** 59.5% chance if fleet contains AV Tips After leveling submarines to about level 10 and modernizing them to 4-5 stars, you can use them to grind 2-3 for some Daily and Weekly quests while picking up resources. (A tactic most admirals call "Orel Cruising".) 1. A fleet which contains at least 3 submarines is recommended. The more submarines you use, the easier the map will be. 2. Submarines with high luck should be placed at the bottom of the fleet list to increase their chance of performing cut-in attacks on the stronger enemies during night battles. Doing this can help you achieve an A or S rank victory, especially if you have to fight the enemy fleet located at node G. 3. Submarines should be fully modernized (at least fully upgraded torpedo attack and armor) and non-remodeled because non-remodeled submarines have shorter repair time and consume very few resources when resupply (especially ammo). Please note that compared to a non-remodeled submarine, a remodeled sub will take twice the amount of time to repair. requires twice amount of time to repair than SS* *This does not include I-168 or U-511/Ro-500 as they do not remodel into SSVs. However, their increased health means a longer repair time should they take more damage. 4. This method does not guarantee victory every time, especially if you hit the boss node and have an unlucky run. Trivia Quests B14 OR B19 AND B17 can be done at the same time. 1 boss for 2 quests. you can mix B20 with B17, however it is not recommended due to the lack of firepower. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Okinoshima Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 300 | code = あ号艦隊決戦 (Operation A-Go: The Fleet's Decisive Battle) | text = 沖ノ島海域に襲来した、有力な敵機動部隊を迎撃、全力出撃で、これを撃滅せよ！ A powerful enemy battlegroup is invading the waters around Okinoshima Island. Sail out in full force and annihilate them! }} Stage Guide Tips # A fleet with CVL is more likely to go to node K. # If you are aiming for the boss node to clear the map and failed to take the A-F route, it is recommended to just end the sortie. ## A-F route will guarantee you a boss fight and take only 3 fight before boss node because node G will always be avoid battle node if your fleet comes from node F. ## On the other hand, A-B-C-D-G route is impossible for boss clear. Approaching G node from D node will result in enemy encounter (red node) and you will run out of fuel and ammo (5 battles) by the time you get to boss node, causing you to do only scratch damage. If you still wish to continue, for highest EXP gain, end the sortie around the G-H/-I node. # A most conventional way to finish 2-4 is using 「BBx4 CVx2」or「BBx3 CVx3」. (BBs are stronger; Modernizing/Leveling them is highly recommended). 「BBx2 CVx4」 may be slightly cheaper for high-level fleets with strong fighters and bombers. ## It is strongly recommended to make use of the Artillery spotting and Night Combat mechanics to deal higher damage. # Subs can be a cheap way to clear the map, but will require a lot of patience. This generally involves trying over and over so you can avoid the highly dangerous line abreast formations and get to the boss node. It is possible to clear 2-4 with a single moderately leveled, maxed armor sub. Consider farming 1-5 if you are in need of subs. Sample Fleet and Equipment Setup Beginners are recommended to try to follow these exact setups as much as possible. *'Note to Beginners': You do not need to gain S-Rank Victory on the Boss node to clear this map. Just obtain rank B or higher victory and you will be able to clear the map. *The ships do not have to be the exactly the same ship as listed in the sample. **Ex. Kongou Kai who is in the sample can be Kirishima Kai instead, or Nagato Kai, or even Hyuuga Kai, depending on the Battleship you have in your fleet. *You are recommended to follow the equipment setup, but exceptions may occur where you might need to equip more fighters or more seaplane bombers for the extra fighter power. ** You need at least 123/246 fighter power to get AS/AS+ respectively assuming you have to go through node H. Fleet: 4 Battleships (BB/BBV/FBB) and 2 Standard Aircraft Carriers (CV) Fleet: 3 Battleships (BB/BBV/FBB) and 3 Standard Aircraft Carriers (CV) *1 CV can be substituted by a remodeled (kai) CVL. Fleet: 2 Battleships (BB/BBV/FBB) and 4 Standard Aircraft Carriers (CV) *1 to 2 CV can be substituted by 1 to 2 remodeled (kai) CVLs. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-5 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 250 | code = 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 (Okinoshima Combat Patrol) | text = 同方面に敵反攻の兆候が報告された｡巡洋艦を中心に哨戒部隊を編成､敵艦隊の動向を探れ！ There are reports of an enemy counteroffensive. Form a cruiser patrol group and track their movements! }} Stage Guide Tips * You are required to SINK the flagship at boss node 4 times to clear the map. * A certain amount of eLoS is required to reach the boss node: ** Below 31 (using the new formula 33; 57.2 for 2-5 fall formula) will not go H to L ** 33 or more (using formula 33; at least 70.4 for 2-5 fall formula) guarantees H to L * There are 3 routes to the boss node: ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L) ** South route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L) ** South route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L) * North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node. The second node is a night battle node ** Recommended fleet composition: 2CAV 3CA(V) 1CLT *** No BB(V) or CV(L) are allowed for this quest composition *** Two ships need to be equipped with a Drum Canister in order to guarantee node A; otherwise, you risk being diverted to B. *** It's possible to bring 0-2 CLT **** Useful for their opening strike for easier Node A but too many will make reaching the required eLoS difficult (more feasible at lower levels). *** North route (including boss node) doesn't have any enemy carriers, so it's possible to get AS+ with just seaplane bombers, enabling Artillery Spotting *** Double attack setups (both day and night) are recommended for consistency *** Consider bringing Star Shells, Searchlights and/or Type 98 Recon Seaplanes (Night Scout) to make the night battle and boss node easier. * South Route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 2CA/CAV 2DD 2CVL; 2CA/CAV 2DD 1CLT 1CVL; 3CVL 1CL 2DD *** No BB(V) or CV allowed *** 2 CA/CAV 2 DD are needed to secure this route *** Use either 2 CA or 2 CAV. Mixing CA/CAV can lead to I instead of H *** This route has enemy carriers and BBs, which can easily damage low-armor ships like DDs, so bringing high-level ones is recommended * South Route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): ** Three battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 4FBB 2CV; 1(F)BB(V) 3CA(V) 2CV; 1FBB 1BB 3CA 1 CVL; 6CVL; 3 CA(V) 3 CVL *** Heavy fleets that can go to node F, a dead end 20% *** There seems to be certain factors that might reduce the chance to go to the dead end: **** Using as few BB(V) or CV as possible **** Using BBV instead of BB **** Using CAV instead of CA *** This is recommended to players with ship levels below 50 as it can cause fewer retreat than other composition despite being more expensive. *** 6CVLs is a viable option due to its strong opening; however, it can also lead to node F. It may go through South Route I while evading node I: 6 CVL *'Summary': ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) hardly any bauxite lost *** (-) fairly difficult night battle node *** (-) high-level CA(V)s needed to deal with the boss node ** South route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) 2 DD are needed due to branching rules; enemy BBs can damage them easily *** (-) high-level ships are needed to deal with normal nodes and the boss ** South route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): *** (+) strong fleet with low chance of forced retreat due to heavy damage *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) has a high chance of dead-end *** (-) high resource consumption & repair costs Sortie Quests= These are the quests that are related to World 2-5. Please note that if the quest's composition is similar, it will be sorted under the same tab and the most notable one will be featured. Such cases are as followed: *Under Bm1 : B34 *Under Bm7 : B57, B59, B79 *Under B85 : N/A |-|Bm1= Common Composition: 3-4 CA and 2-3 Wildcards Possible Route: North and South Bm1 - North Route *'Required': 3 CA - , , + 3 Wildcards *'Suggested - North': , , + 2 CAV + 1 CA/CLT **Equipping 2 Drum Canisters, one on each CAV. **Equip Zuiun on CAV for easy air superiority) **Add another CLT gives you an opening strike but makes it harder to reach eLoS at node H; adding another CA has vice versa effect of CLT. *'Suggested - South II': , , + 3 CVL **There is another additional battle and having a chance to derail to dead end, F node; however, the opening strike of the CVLs and air superiority provide enough support to make up for its cons. B34- North Route *'Required': 4 CA - , , , + 2 Wildcards *'Suggested - North': , , , + 2 CAV **Additionally, similar suggestion can be given by using 2 CVL instead of 2 CAV and go South route II. |-|Bm7= Common Composition: 3+ DD and 3 Wildcards Possible Routes: North and South Bm7- North Route only *'Required': 4DD (DD as flagship) + 1CL + 1CA (Not CAV) ** Due to 4 DD and no composition leeway, this composition will be forced to go north no matter what. In addition, there is a line of sight requirements from node H to boss node making this quest one of the more challenging one: ***All destroyers will need radars and is unlikely to equip any night battle equipment. Try balancing between ships that can provide high firepower and ships that has good base LoS (or both): **** is useful as she is currently the only DD that can equip Large radar (e.g.Type 32 Surface Radar), allowing you some space to equip other equipment (e.g. Searchlight). **** is great due to her high base LoS and decent firepower. ****Some other candidates are (not D), , , , , and . ***CA will probably need 1-2 seaplanes to gain enough LoS. **** is currently the best CA to use with her ridiculously all-high stats (except luck) compared to all other CAs. In addition, her high FP and base LoS (losing LoS only to the Tone-class Kai) makes her the ideal ship for this quest. ***** Otherwise, , , , are also viable selection. ****Having or will allow you to bring seaplane bombers (e.g. Zuiun) despite using a CA, allowing you to achieve Air Superiority ***CL might need to have 1-2 seaplanes equipped to bring the fleet up to the required LoS. ****Four-slot CLs such as are especially useful for this as you do not sacrifice double attacks at night; her Base LoS is the highest among the CLs and one of the highest in the game. , another 4-slot CL, can also carry seaplane despite her 0 slot; however, she has the lowest base LoS of all the CL-kai. **** It is possible to use for her opening torpedo, but you need to distribute your LoS carefully. **** Stat-wise, and are strong CL due to their ridiculously high stat despite being a Kai-ship, but having no unique gimmick like those previously mentioned. Sendai-class Kai ni are also viable with a bit more base LoS; Kuma and Nagara do cost less in terms of ammo than the Sendai-class Kai ni. B57 - North and South Route *'Required - North': as Flagship, , , , + 1 Wildcard **Since 1 Wildcard is allowed, another CA is highly recommended since it gives you decent firepower while lessening your load on LoS as you can bring additional seaplanes. Other options (CLT or Abukuma opening torpedo) are possible. *'Alternative - South': On the other hand, you can use 1 CVL (avoid dead end and possibly node I) and go South Route I instead. LoS became a lot less problematic when you have carriers. B59 - North and South Route *'Required': as Flagship + 2 DD + 3 Wildcard **Even better, a lot more wiggling room. Follow suggestions as above, but remember that now, you can equip up to 2-3 CA for easy LoS along with possibly 0-1 CLT. *'Alternative - South': With even more flexibility, you can even do 3 CVL and go, mostly, South Route I (still can derail to I). B79 - North and South Route *'Required': , , , + 2 Wildcard *'Only A-rank is needed' **As above, but with 1 less wildcard. But a bit more difficult due to the 4 DD restriction. This forces you to plan your fleet carefully since you are not bringing any unique stat ships with you other than Ayanami. Depending on your preference, you can choose what your 2 wildcards will be. However, you must consider the fact that the base LoS stat from will be lower than if you sortie, let's say, Akatsuki. *'Alternative - South': As above but with 2 CVL instead. Bringing CVL will help deal with LoS requirement but traded with going through a node with BB. |-|B85= B85 - North or South Route *'Required': as flagship + 5 of the following 6 members: , , , , and/or **Since you can only bring 2 DD at max, this allows you to pick between a definite North route (i.e. put Drums) or a random South I Route (no drums) **There is a small wiggling room for this quest. As you only need 5/6 of the ships, the only ship that you must pick no matter what is . *** Due to the LoS requirement, night battle equipment may not be possible to bring and your fleet's fire power might be low. Consider this fact when you want to bring drums for definite A node too. ****'DD' - and/or is recommended to be outfitted with only surface radars (e.g. Type 33 Surface Radar) to give other ships more firepower. Although, giving them 2 Guns + 1 Radar is viable but other ships will suffer. **** CL - and/or will also need radars and/or seaplanes. **** CA - is recommended to have two seaplanes + 2 main guns. **** CLT - and/or is recommended to have their normal configuration of 2 Guns and Kouhyouteki. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Note Akashi will drop with a small chance in 2-5 only for Admirals who do not currently own her. So, if you already have had her but sunk/scrapped/used her in modernization, she will drop in this map again. Trivia *The LoS value required to have 100% chance of going to the boss was 38 in F33 or 70.4 in 2-5 Fall formula before Bm7's implementation in December 2014, but is reduced to 33 in F33 after the implementation. Links Notes and References Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List